Police radar detectors are devices for receiving and detecting signals generated by police radar units and generating an audible and/or visual warning signal in response thereto to provide early indication of the presence of the signals to the driver of an automobile. Typically, these devices are installed within the passenger compartment of an automobile, truck or other road vehicle, and are located within the view and reach of the driver. For best operation, these detectors should be installed within the windshield area, preferably high on the windshield and in a horizontal plane with the front end of the receiver which houses the antenna oriented toward the front of the vehicle. Most commonly, these devices are held in position through means of some form of bracket or attachment device secured to the dashboard, windshield or visor of the vehicle.
Police radar receivers present in parked automobiles pose a temptation for thieves. While radar receivers must be adequately supported within view of the windshield when in use so that they are not shielded by the metal parts of the vehicle, their visibility from outside of the vehicle while the vehicle is parked increase the risk of theft and break-in. Accordingly, they should be mounted so as to be easily detachable from their mounts in order to be concealed in or removed from the automobile when the automobile is left unattended. It is thus important for the mounting devices for radar detectors to allow for the quick and easy removal of the detectors when not in use. Small and compact radar detectors can easily be concealed by their owners when vacating the vehicle, and are small enough and light enough to be taken with them when they leave. Freedom from attempted theft is, however, compromised if the detector is not readily removable from the mounting device. The more easily the mounting device is removable from the detector the greater the convenience to the user in removing the detector when it is not in use.
However, the ease in removing the detector from the mounting device cannot be carried to the extreme that security of attachment is compromised such that its stability during use is lessened. Though it is made to be easily removable from its mount, the radar detector must be held securely enough so that it will not fall due to vibrations or unexpected bumps or other movements encountered by the vehicle. Were that to occur during operation of the automobile, damage could be encountered by the detector or a distraction or hazard to the driver could result.
When the detector is detached from the mounting device, the mounting device should be able to remain attached to the vehicle if the driver so desires. However, the presence of the mounting device may nonetheless attract a thief by its suggestion that a receiver may be secreted in the vehicle. Thus, the driver should have the option of easily removing the mounting device and carrying or storing it with the receiver. Thus, it is desirable that the mounting device, when attached to the receiver, not unreasonably add to the size of the receiver or alter its shape to make it difficult to carry and/or store upon leaving the vehicle. Furthermore, in such circumstances, it is important that the clip remain attached to and not become separated from the detector, otherwise it may become lost or misplaced.
Clips for mounting police radar detectors to automobile visors have been previously employed in the past. Such visor clips can effectively support the receiver high and behind the windshield and in a space convenient to the driver. Such clips, however, have not been fully capable of accommodating visors of a wide range of stiffnesses, thicknesses and shapes encountered in various vehicles. Furthermore, the prior art devices have not satisfactorily provided the answers to other problems in the mounting of police radar detectors, such as the ability to enable the driver to attach and remove the receiver, with or without the mount attached, to and from the visor with one hand.